Don't Be Late
by TheFishIsBack
Summary: Sera has been alongside the men all this time and fights "just as well as any man!" So when Little John, the particular object of her affection, refuses to allow her to go into battle with the French, she does not take it entirely well. LittleJohnxOC


**This is my first fanfic on here, so I don't know how this will go over. I love Little John so much and always have, even before I saw the movies. He was always pretty awesome in the stories. I always thought he would be the kind to just want to get admitting his love out of the way, so here it is! Please enjoy! This takes place towards the end of the movie while Marian and Robin are saying their goodbyes right after Godfrey tried to destroy Nottingham.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Robin Hood or the original tale (although that would be pretty damn awesome). I do own Sera, so do not steal under penalty of water boarding.**

**.**

**.  
**

"John! John, you're not leaving me here!" growled Sera, narrowing her eyes to demonstrate her conviction.

The man merely ignored her and continued readying his horse, tightening the saddle and packing the saddle bags with some essentials. The blonde angrily seized his arm, gaining his attention. He released an exasperated sigh before rotating to fully face her.

"You're not going and that's that," he stated in his Scottish accent. "I can't take the risk of you getting hurt out there."

Sera's jaw slackened in shock at these words. When she regained her composure, she snapped, "I've been in war before, John, and you know that! I can fight just as well as any man!"

"But you were still weak enough to tell me you were a woman disguised as a man," he laughed, a smug grin stretching across his lips.

The woman threw her hands into the air and screamed once to release her frustration at his stubbornness. "That's because I trusted you," she spoke carefully, trying to soothe the roaring beast welling up inside her chest. "And I don't know what that has to do with anything. Please, John, I belong in that battle."

Sera's earnest expression caused him to cease his laughter, for it broke his heart into minuscule shards. He wanted to let her do as she wished, but his concern for her well-being outweighed his desire to please her at that particular moment. Oh, how Little John longed to envelop her in his arms and shield her from the war, from the danger. Her stubborn pride prevented him from doing so, though. He admired her taste for adrenaline, for life, but at times he only wanted to lock her away for her own safety. He loved her more than his axe, his pride, and his life, yet her own pride prevented her from realizing that.

"John, answer me!" Sera cried, inching closer to his muscular build and touching her calloused fingertips to his biceps.

Little John lowered his gaze to meet hers and for once, he thought she understood. The taken aback expression in her eyes led him to this conclusion, and rightfully so. The vulnerability he showed right then surprised her, and her brain began connecting the broken chain links. The completed chain hooked Sera to a truth she mentally scolded herself for missing.

"John. . . ." she murmured, suddenly unsure of herself.

Finally deciding he'd had enough of this stalling, Little John lifted Sera's chin and met her lips with his. Her grip on his biceps tightened considerably as she shifted onto her tiptoes to deepen the initially-soft kiss. Her motion infused a sense of urgency into the act of affection, and John couldn't help but wrap his robust arms about Sera's waist.

John abruptly broke away to stare into the blonde's eyes. "I love you too much."

Sera smiled gently and pressed her forehead into his chest. "You could never love me too much," came her muffled response. She lifted her head again. "Because I will always love you more."

"Then I guess we've reached an understanding," Little John bellowed, adopting a more chipper tone. "You stay here while I go off to battle!" And with those final words, he launched himself onto his horse's back and slipped his feet into the stirrups.

Sera raced to the horse's side and grasped the fabric of his shirt. "I don't think so!"

He chuckled before leaning down and pressing another kiss to her lips. "I've already told you I love you; you can't expect much more of a reason for you not to go to battle with the French."

"John!" she groaned, lips still tingling from the kiss. "Please?"

The easy smile that came to John's face led her to believe he may at last allow her to go, but his last whisper to her strangled that idea.

"No."

And he left his love standing at that spot beside a field of sprouting grain, hands curled into fists and face burgundy from fury and embarrassment.

Marian approached Sera and immediately took notice of her red face. "I'm guessing he finally told you. Am I right?" she stated plainly, watching the men race off across the grass upon their horses, off to a battle where no one could predict the outcome.

Sera smiled shyly and hung her head. "Yes, he did."

"Well?" Marian prodded expectantly. Her eyes expressed a great interest in the affair.

"_Well_, I think you should mind your own business and gather your little group of forest boys, because we have a battle to fight," Sera declared, smirking at her closest female friend. "John thinks he can keep me away, but I have other ideas."

Marian laughed then returned to the village and waiting young boys. They had a war with France to attend to, and none of them desired to be late.

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked it! I just had to get it out of my system before I exploded. I might write a full chapter fanfic with Sera, so if you would like that, please tell me!**


End file.
